Love Hina: Days of Their Lives
by Valendred
Summary: Keitaro and "friends" go about their daily lives, but Keitaro finally mans up. He doesn't let Naru and Motoko have their ways with him anymore. Slight OoC, KeitaroxKanako Rating Changed to M!
1. Chapter 1

Whee, this is Nivrilan, and this is my first fanfiction that I intend to submit, I honestly don't know if I can update regularly, I've been short of time, and with classes starting in a few days, I will have even less time. Sorry about the slight OoC-ness, I haven't watched LH in an eternity, but I don't know what the pairing is going to be yet, I've narrowed it to 3 options... KeitaroxMotoko, KeitaroxKanako, or KeitaroxShinobu, if you do review this, please, vote for your favorite and I will indeed listen to you.

--

_**Briiing Briiing **_The alarm clock rang in the room of third year ronin, Keitaro Urashima. The tired student flung his arm carelessly at the clock, slapping the snooze button on the top of it. He then snapped his eyes open, remembering that he had to clean the springs before any of the girls woke up, as to prevent a misunderstanding. He dragged himself out of bed, quickly put on a pair of pants and a tee shirt. He then combed his hair quickly and snagged his glasses off of his desk. He put them on and stepped out of the room, yawning. Keitaro worked his way to the hall closet to grab the things he would need to scrub the springs. _Why me...?_ he thought to himself, mourning the loss of his usual Saturday sleep. He walked out to the spring door, bucket in hand. The ronin then opened it and walked out, passing through the changing room to be only to be greeted by the sight of a naked girl, purple hair falling down her back, delicately stopping just above her waistline. "K-k-Kanako?!" he stuttered loudly, blood flowing from his nose. The girl whipped around, and blushed heavily.

"Keitaro! What're you doing in here?!" she screamed before covering herself with a towel. Unfortunately, she was loud enough to wake up some of the other girls, Keitaro heard Motoko come dashing down screaming something about how she was going to gut him for being a pervert. Keitaro looked at Kanako again and sighed miserably, awaiting the pain that was Motoko's "Divine Judgement". He heard the door open and felt the shock wave from Motoko's attack, he watched absentmindedly as he flew threw the sky, only to land face first into a tree.

"Kanako. What're you doing here?" Motoko asked the girl who's scream alerted her.

"Granny Hina dropped me here nigh an hour ago, we were passing through and I asked if I could stay for a while." The dark haired girl replied, still blushing.

"Did Keitaro do anything to you...?" Motoko asked, noting the girl's still red face.

"No." she replied quickly.

"Alright, I've got to start my training... If that pervert tries anything, just scream." Motoko said seriously. She then turned around and set off back to the rooftop.

"He's not a pervert." Kanako said after her._ Was he thinking of me when he blushed like that...?_ Kanako thought to herself, as always, infatuated with her older brother, well, adopted brother that is.

Keitaro, meanwhile, was dragging himself out of a tree. He was stuck by his leg, and a little squirrel was standing on the nearby branch, staring at him curiously. The squirrel deduced that Keitaro's leg would probably taste like a nut, so he chomped into it, Keitaro kicked furiously and dislodged himself, plummeting to the ground. He landed with a solid thump and laid there in pain. "Stupid...squirrel." he sighed before dragging himself up again. He then began the of so long trek back to the Hinata.

Back at the Hinata, most of the girls were awake now, and getting ready to come down for breakfast. Shinobu was already in the kitchen, making a feast of epic proportions. When Motoko came down the stairs. "Hey, Shinobu, make enough for one more, Kanako is here for a few days." the Samurai told the young chef.

"Alright." Shinobu happily agreed, going back to her day-dream of Keitaro. Naru then strode down the stairs, looking in a fairly good mood.

"Where's Keitaro?" she asked Motoko, surprised that she had not been fallen on by him yet.

"Oh, I sent him across town earlier, the pervert snuck in to take a peek at his own sister! How vile..." Motoko replied with a grim smile. Naru nodded and sat down at the table, waiting for breakfast. Su then made her entrance, flying down the stairs happily.

"Mornin' everyone!" the princess called out happily. She was greeted with a few grunts as replies. She then sat down, pondering how she could "play" with Keitaro today. Then Mistune and Mustumi both came down and took their places at the table. Kanako finally descended the stairs and sat next to where her beloved brother usually sat. She then looked up at Motoko.

"He still isn't back yet?" she asked in an icy tone.

"No." Motoko replied matter of factly. Kanako then looked down at her empty plate and frowned. Shinobu began to serve food, putting some aside for her Sempai. The girls were all just about done with their respective food when the door opened. Kanako was the first to look up and see her brother, bruised as he usually was when he came back from a Naru-Punch or one of Motoko's Judgements.

"Keitaro, is your leg alright?" Kanako asked worriedly as she saw the blood stain on the outside of his pant leg.

"Yeah... Just had a run in with a squirrel." he sighed as he walked his way over to the table and took his seat. Shinobu quickly jumped up and grabbed his plate.

"Here you go, Sempai. I saved it for you." the tiny girl said to him. He then looked up and nodded.

"Thank you very much." he said as he ate ravenously. The rest of the meal continued in relative silence, Kanako was still dwelling on her experience with her brother this morning. The girls all cleared out as they finished, but Kanako and Shinobu stayed with Keitaro as he ate the last of his breakfast. Keitaro looked up at the two girls who were sitting there with him. "So, do either of you have plans today...?" he asked, wanting to break the silence that had fallen over them. Both girls stuttered and then Kanako spoke.

"I'm just going to be around today, I've nothing that needs to get done..." She replied.

"I've gotta get ready to get back to school." Shinobu frowned. Keitaro nodded, not quite sure how to respond.

"What about you?" Kanako asked.

"Eh... I still need to clean the springs." Keitaro said while rubbing the back of his head, he blushed as he remembered what he saw this morning. Kanako shared a similar blush. Keitaro stood up and quickly put his dishes away. He nodded to the two girls, "I'm going to go study for a little bit, usually Naru will head to the bath after she eats, I don't feel like being in the area when that happens." The ronin said. He then headed to his room, to drown himself in books.

Keitaro yawned as his head hit his desk, hours slipped by since he began studying. He let his heavy eyelids fall down but was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in..." he said carelessly. The door opened and Shinobu was standing there with a book in her hands, her face flushed red.

"C-could you help me with this work...?" she asked nervously.

"Sure..." Keitaro replied, smiling sheepishly. He then guided her through the problems easily, feeling quite smart.

"I think I get it now... Thank you, Sempai." Shinobu smiled at him.

"Anytime..." Keitaro grinned.

"I'll see you at dinner..." the girl said as she left the room. Keitaro quickly let his head fall onto the desk and began to fall asleep.

Well, that's the first chapter, please, review, even if only just to answer the pairing question. D

This is Nivrilan, signing out, expect an update within a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey! Nivrilan here, so far, the pairing vote is:  
Kanako: 3

Motoko: 1

Shinobu: 0

Naru: 0

Kitsune: 0

Mitsumi: 0

Anyone but Kanako: 1.

I'm not quite sure that last one counts though, so this chapter will be in the direction of Kanako, having a lot to do with her and Keitaro's slightly twisted relationship. Here we go...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kanako was sitting in the room she rented out, thinking about her beloved brother. She stared up at the ceiling, pondering the events of the day. _Why did I have to scream like that...? I could've shown Keitaro everything..._ she thought to herself sadly, ashamed of her reflexive scream. _I should go apologize to him... It kind of is my fault that he was launched by Motoko..._ she thought as she began to stand up. The girl opened the door and walked down to Keitaro's room, she knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. Kanako decided to just open the door, it was unlocked and she was greeted by the sight of Keitaro, asleep with his head in a book. She walked over to his side and sat down, she leaned her head on his shoulder happily. Kanako let out a small sigh, wishing that Keitaro would return the feelings she felt for him. She suddenly got an idea, Keitaro seemed to enjoy the view of her earlier, so wouldn't he do it again? She quickly stood up and locked Keitaro's door, before stripping down to her underwear. She grinned to herself and started to rub Keitaro's back, trying to wake him up. He stirred and Kanako smiled, he then raised his head and looked around, his gaze laid on her.

"K-kanako?" he stuttered in that way the Kanako loved oh-so much.

"Yeah..." she replied quietly.

"What're you doing in here?" he asked, before finally waking up enough to notice her state of undress. He suddenly blushed and he popped a small nose-bleed.

"Well, I came to apologize for earlier..." she smiled, before wrapping her arms around her beloved.

"Hey... Kanako..." Keitaro stammered

"What is it?" she asked happily.

"You're, really, pretty... But... You are...my sister..." the ronin said, struggling with his two conflicting emotions. Kanako looked at him and frowned.

"We aren't really related..." she reasoned to him, wanting nothing more than for him to hold her.

"Even so..." he said quietly.

"Keitaro, I love you..." she said confidently. And after that Keitaro had nothing to say, he wrapped his arms around her.

Just then, the flimsy board separating Keitaro's room from Naru's moved, Naru looked down and was furious.

"KEITARO YOU PERVERT! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Naru screamed before dropping down. Naru launched herself at Keitaro who was separating from Kanako's embrace. He stood firm.

"Stop!" He shouted to her. "Kanako is not my sister by blood, and even if she was, it's our life, not yours!" Naru just stopped, she looked down at the ground, tears in her eyes. Kanako let out a wicked grin at her. Naru then stormed out of the room, leaving a disgruntled looking Keitaro behind. Kanako quickly put her clothes back on and walked up to him, she kissed him on the cheek before walking out, knowing it was best that he be left alone for the time being. Keitaro just walked over to his futon and flopped down on it, completely confused about what to do next. He then got an idea, he stepped out of the room and went down to Haruka's tea shop. He opened the door and saw his aunt sitting behind the counter, smoking a cigarette. She saw Keitaro and stepped next to him.

"Is something wrong? You seem... confused." Haruka said.

"Haruka, it's about Kanako..." he began.

"I see, go on." his aunt replied.

"Well, she came into my room earlier, to tell me that she loved me, not in a family way, and Naru came down, she began to freak out as usual, but I did something...new. I stood up to her, and she just stormed out. I don't know how to deal with Naru and I don't even know where to begin with Kanako." Keitaro said.

"Well.. Kanako is your sister..." Haruka said.

"Not by blood," the ronin corrected.

"True," Haruka nodded. "How do you feel about her?"

"I don't really know..." Keitaro said. "She's always there for me, and always stands up for me..." Haruka took a puff from her "cancer stick" and scratched her chin.

"Well, I'm not going to say I'm against it but I don't think it's the best idea..." the older woman replied. "But, in the end of it all, it is your choice, not mine. But on to Naru, I am quite glad that you defended yourself, but I'm worried about where she went."

"I have no idea..." Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, do you still love Naru?" Haruka asked suddenly.

"I... don't...know?" Keitaro struggled, he had several sets of conflicting emotions, he had always secretly liked Shinobu a little, and now that Kanako is coming on so directly, he didn't quite know how to feel.

"Well, I'll leave it at that, you need to make up your mind about Naru though, now get out." Haruka said.

"Thank you Haruka." Keitaro said as he walked out. He looked up at the sky as he walked away from the Tea Shop, he was pondering Naru and his relationship. _If she even remotely cared about me, why would she always hit me...? And why is it every time she would go to be nice, I would slip up and she would treat it like the end of the world? Even Motoko can understand my mistakes sometimes..._ Keitaro mused to himself. He reached the inn and walked up to his room, he flopped down onto his Futon. _Maybe Kitsune will know what to do, she is Naru's best friend after all..._ Keitaro thought as he stood back up and walked out into the hallway. He knocked on Kitsune's door, she opened it, just enough to not let him see inside.

"What is it Keitaro?" Kitsune asked with an angry undertone in her voice.

"I was wondering what I should do about Naru..." he replied. He then saw said girl's antennae. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She quickly looked down and Keitaro looked away.

"I'll come to you when she leaves..." Kitsune said definitively. Keitaro frowned and walked back to his room, he sat down on his Futon and put his head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Ahhh, sorry it has taken me so long for me to update, I had many computer issues and quite a bit of stuff going on in real life. But I'm back now with no intention to leave again. Here are the latest standings for the pairing vote =P.

Kanako-8 ((That's my girl =D))

Shinobu-3

Motoko-3

Everyone else-0 ((Eat that Naru))

But, as the vote has gone, I'm going to direct this story as KeixKanako. Which always has been my favorite pairing, blah blah blah incest blah blah I don't care. I was also considering converting the story to an M rating, if you would like me to, please, make a mention of it in your review... I'd just like to thank everyone for all the feedback so far, without further ado, I present Love Hina:Days of Their Lives, Chapter 3.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Keitaro was laying on his Futon when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up and opened it, Kitsune stepped inside.

"Alright, what's your side of the story hun? Naru is ready to kill someone." Kitsune said coolly.

"Well… Yesterday, I went to clean the baths, and Kanako was in there, she screamed and Motoko did her usual. Today, she came back to apologize, but she knows that I enjoyed the view of her, so she of course, stripped down a little before waking me up. She then confessed to me, told me that she loved me.. I didn't know how to respond but I gave her a hug, and Naru came down. She thought that things that weren't really happening were, and so she flipped. I stood up to her, and she stormed out…" the ronin explained quickly.

"I see, are you sure that's all that happened?" the fox replied.

"I'm sure.." Keitaro said back with a frown.

"I reckon that Naru thinks that you and Kanako have something going on… She doesn't know how she feels so she reacted in her usual way, badly…" Kitsune replied with a frown.

"And what should I do…?" Keitaro asked, feeling hopeless.

"Well, I reckon you could go apologize but you I don't really know what that'll do."

"You know what? I'm tired of her…" Keitaro said. Kistune looked at him, puzzled. "I've never done anything to hurt her on purpose, I'll I've ever done is made mistakes but she is too busy hitting me to even hear me out. I'm done with her." The Ronin steamed. Kitsune still stared. "Thanks Kitsune. I'm glad you let me rant…"

"Not a problem Keitaro…" she said, her thoughts racing. _Wait a minute. He's done with Naru… Maybe I have a real chance?_ Kitsune waved goodbye to Keitaro and walked back to her room to think. Keitaro looked up at the hole in his ceiling and a tear slid from his eye. He went outside into the living room, and grabbed two boards, some nails, and a hammer. He walked his way back to the room, and put his table in the middle of the room, beneath the hole. He stood on it, and held the board up. He held it up by the nail and began pounding it in. He got the first one completely in so the board was holding itself. Above, Naru was looking at Liddo-kun, who always sat atop the hole. She lifted him up and moved the board on her side, she saw the nail protruding through the floor, and couldn't see through the hole. _What does he think he is doing?_ She thought to herself. She quickly stood up and went down to his room. She threw the door open and saw Keitaro nailing the boards into the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" the shocked girl asked him.

"Something I should have done a while ago..." the ronin replied coldly. Naru stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. _I've only got two options... one, I play it off and act like I'm glad, or two, I let him know that I don't want him to fix it.. but I can't do that._

"Fine! I'm glad you're finally getting off of your lazy ass and closing the hole." Naru retorted before storming out of the room. Keitaro finished up his work and flopped down onto his futon.

Meanwhile, Shinobu was sitting on her bed, laying down, daydreaming about Keitaro. She heard someone go past her door, stomping along the way and so she got up and opened the door. She saw Naru walking past, looking furious.

"Naru, is something wrong?" Shinobu asked worriedly.

"Just that idiot manager of ours... I'm sick and tired of him!" Naru replied. _Wait... she's sick of him... maybe I... no... maybe?_ Shinobu's thoughts raced as she realized she may have a chance with Keitaro.

Kanako was sitting in the living room, sipping some tea while relaxing when she saw Naru storm down the stairs. Naru directed a furious glare at her before promptly walking out of the room. Kanako stood up and quickly walked up the stairs, figuring Keitaro had had an accident or something to anger her. She reached his door and knocked loudly. The door opened and she saw her beloved brother standing there, looking completely fine.

"Why is Naru so..." Kanako began before she saw the boards that were crudely nailed into the ceiling, separating Keitaro and Naru. She then looked up at Keitaro, a small grin on her face. "Showed her didn't you?" the girl laughed, realizing that the number one thing in the way of her brother was Naru. "Is it because of what happened earlier?" Kanako asked, suddenly caring.

"Yeah..." Keitaro said before stepping back into his room and sitting on the futon, he gestured for Kanako to close the door and she did. "Kanako, listen to me, I don't really know how what I'm feeling right now, so don't feel like I'm yours..." he paused to breathe. "I talked to Haruka, she told me to make up my mind about Naru and I finally think I have... I don't really love her anymore, I'm not saying I hate her but love shouldn't be this painful this long..." Kanako just looked at him and wrapped her arms around her, holding him close to her.

"It'll be alright onii-san." she cooed. Keitaro rested his head on her shoulder and thought to himself. _This isn't wrong... she isn't really my sister..._ As he realized he may care for Kanako more than a brother would a sister.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY HELL I'M ALIVE! Yeah, I know, this has taken far too long to update but I've just had a whole lot of stuff dragging me down. But, I felt like giving an update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It'll be alright onii-san." she cooed. Keitaro rested his head on her shoulder and thought to himself. This isn't wrong... she isn't really my sister... As he realized he may care for Kanako more than a brother would a sister. _

Keitaro looked up at Kanako, she then looked down at him, he saw a mixture of love and longing on her face. The ronin's hands were moving faster than his mind, he placed his left hand on her waist and his right hand over hers. Kanako let out a small gasp, not expecting Keitaro to do something like this.

"Keitaro.... I.. I..." she started but couldn't finish what she had begun to say.

"Don't." Keitaro said, unsure of what he would reply to her statement if she had finished it. Kanako nodded at him before looking him square in the eyes. She leaned in, close to him, and he leaned in as well. A blush spread across his face, he felt it, as his lips collided with hers. His thoughts roared at him _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_ Thought his rational side. But his emotions just told him to keep going. He broke the kiss, he was feeling light headed, then his vision went black.

Hours passed before Keitaro decided to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he heard breathing, he also felt arms wrapped around him. _Who..?_ he pondered in a stupor. He looked behind him and saw Kanako, asleep, holding him. A smile filled Keitaro's face. He gazed at the clock next to him and saw that it was past midnight. _How long was I out...?_ _Eh, it doesn't matter..._ he thought as he closed his eyes again and focused on the warmth radiating from Kanako.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?!" was the first thing Keitaro heard as he was dragged into reality from the great dream he was having. He looked up and saw Naru with a look of pure rage on her face. Kanako let out an evil sneer at the girl who's chance was wasted. "Keitaro, what in the HELL are you doing? She's your sister for god's sake!" Naru screamed.

"SO WHAT?!" Keitaro bellowed. "Since when have you ever even remotely cared about me? Why should I worry about what you think when all you know how to do is fucking launch people into trees that are miles away from here?! You never even give me a chance to explain, and you know what else? Kanako actually gives a damn about me! She's always been there when I've needed her, I was too blinded by you to see that!" the Ronin fumed.

"Now Naru, if you don't mind, get the fuck out." Kanako said in a cold tone. ((I went there, sorry)) Naru glared defiantly at Kanako but Keitaro cut her off.

"Get...the..fuck...out..." he snarled. "You had your chance, and you threw it away." Keitaro watched as tears filled Naru's eyes, she stormed out of the room. He looked back at Kanako, "I feel better now..." _But I do feel a bit guilty... no... she deserved that..._

"Onii-san, how are you feeling?" Kanako asked.

"I'm fine..." he said, he then looked down a bit, and he saw something that he did not expect to see again so soon, Kanako didn't have her shirt on, nor did she have any pants on. "Uhmmm... Kanako...?"

"Yes?" she replied, a wolfish grin forming on her face.

"...Actually...never mind..." Keitaro said after considering it. _I really don't mind..._ his inner pervert spoke to him.

"So... You don't mind do you...?" Kanako said, she had been hoping for this to happen.

"Actually.... I like it...." Keitaro replied, then he flinched, waiting to be hit, perhaps launched out of a window. Kanako's eyes lit up, Keitaro then heard a quick clip and before he knew it, his adopted sister was completely naked next to him. "My god..." Keitaro muttered, unable to control himself. Kanako grinned.

"You know Keitaro, you can do whatever it is you want..." she said suggestively. _Do something, please Onii-san..._ she thought to herself. Keitaro unsteadily moved his hand, he slid it towards Kanako's chest. She took his hand into hers and guided him along the way. He began to blush heavily. As he was about to make contact, he heard a solid slam on the door. Keitaro quickly scrambled out of the bed and went to the door. He opened it enough to peek his head out but he refused to let the unwanted guest see what was behind him. It was Shinobu.

"Uhh, hi Keitaro... What happened between you and Naru?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing... I finally fixed what I should've fixed a while ago..." Keitaro replied with a grim smile.

"Umm.. eh.. I just came up to tell you breakfast is ready..." she said awkwardly.

"Thank you Shinobu, I'll be down in a few minutes." he replied again before closing the door.

"Aww, we'll have to continue after this..." Kanako said as she stood up, Keitaro's eyes froze on her body. "Onii-san. You're drooling..." she said after letting him stare for a few moments.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So yeah, i'm going to ask now, Should I take this story to an M rating? I did make things a little steamier this chapter, just a taste of what's to come if you so wish!


	5. Chapter 5

Two CONSECUTIVE UPDATES? This is MADNESS! No: THIS IS BOREDOM.

By the way, I want to thank my readers and reviewers, and I'd like to make special notice to Doctor-T, he is my inspiration and I wish I could write like him. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The breakfast table was awkward to say the least. Kanako and Keitaro were sitting next to each other; Naru was across the table with a hurt look on her face. This gloomy atmosphere was almost palpable. Shinobu though, was a beacon of happiness in this atmosphere though, she was glad to see that Naru had finally lost her chance. _I've gotta say something soon…_ The chef thought to herself. Keitaro looked up and saw Kitsune eying him strangely. He raised his eyebrow at her but she looked down into her plate, pondering the mysteries of the bacon. Slowly but surely, conversation broke out, the atmosphere began to be a bit less gloomy. Keitaro joined in talking to Motoko and Su while Naru was still completely silent.

"Urashima, I need a word with you." Motoko said before standing up. Keitaro followed her quietly into the kitchen. "What did you do to Naru?" she demanded.

"I finally lost it on her Motoko…. I closed the hole; I told her that she's wasted her chance…" Keitaro replied quietly.

"I see…" the Samurai muttered. _Finally… Maybe I can try to win you over… No, why do I care?_ Motoko reasoned with herself, still unsure how she felt exactly about Keitaro. "Thank you Keitaro." She said as she walked back to the dining room. Keitaro followed her and sat back down next to Kanako. Kanako give him a look that screamed "Did she hurt you?" Keitaro looked back at her and shook his head. The residents finished their meals and went their separate ways. Kanako took Keitaro's hand as soon as they were out of sight of the table.

"Shall we?" Kanako asked with a lustful gleam in her eyes.

"I can't…." Keitaro frowned. "I've got work to do." Kanako looked at him and frowned.

"Later then?" she asked hopefully

"I don't know…" Keitaro replied. She leaned up at him and kissed him quickly.

"I wish you did." She said before going her own way. Keitaro looked rather dumbstruck and went off on his way. First thing he had to do was go and talk to Haruka. He worked his way down to the tea shop and stepped inside the door. "Haruka, I need to talk to you." The Ronin said.

"Gimme a second!" she shouted. Keitaro waited for a few minutes and she called for him to come in. He did and sat down across the table from her. "So, what's troubling you today?" she asked.

"It's Kanako… I honestly don't know how I feel about her, I think I love her… I really do. But I just don't know if it's right… Then again, I don't even know if I care. I feel the same about her as I did Naru, except I feel it even more." Keitaro said.

"I don't think your parents would approve… But you know what? I do." Haruka said with conviction. "She may be fairly evil, but she would never hurt you, unlike Naru or Motoko or perhaps even Kitsune." Keitaro looked up at her with a grin on his face. "Thank you Haruka." he said as he stood up.

"Not a problem..." she waved him off. Keitaro worked his way back up to the dorms and started to do his daily chores.

Naru was laying on her bed, face down, crying into the pillow. "Why am I such a moron? Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" she sobbed quietly. She heard a series of quick knocks on her door. She pulled herself together quickly and stepped up to answer it. "..Yes?" she asked very quietly. She saw Kitsune standing in the door.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Kitsune asked, sensing Naru's sadness.

"...Nothing..." she replied.

"Naru... You know I can tell something is wrong." the fox replied.

"Come in..." Naru replied before closing the door behind Kitsune.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, I'm so glad to see that people are enjoying my story, so I figured I'd keep up my little update spree and not let this story fall off of the first page again. Without any more idiotic rambling, here comes Chapter six. :]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Naru and Kitsune sat down on the futon. Naru looked down at was silent for a few awkward moments before Kitsune said something.

"Naru, its Keitaro isn't it?" Kitsune asked. Naru nodded solemnly.

"I… I don't know what to do." Naru added with a wavering voice.

"What is it you want?" Kitsune asked, trying to confirm what she always hypothesized.

"I don't know…" Naru replied, her voice becoming even shakier.

"Then you won't get Keitaro." Kitsune replied bluntly.

"Who says I want him?" Naru countered.

"It's obvious; I've known you forever now. I can see it."

"It doesn't even matter. I've lost my chance; he's run off with Kanako. I've seen more than enough to tell you that." Naru replied before almost breaking into sobs again.

"So? I know you still have a chance, he's loved you for longer than I can even remember."

"It doesn't matter now; Kanako has sunk her fangs into Keitaro."

"Naru, I don't know what to tell you, you need to think this out for yourself." Kitsune said as she let herself out of the tense room.

Keitaro was outside near the springs, doing his weekly cleaning. He was thinking of Kanako, and Naru. He still felt a small tinge of regret for what he had done to her. He was constantly reassuring himself that she deserved everything she got. And more. _Look at what she's done to me; almost gotten me killed more times than I can count. But then I look at Kanako, has she ever hurt me? Not on purpose. _Keitaro continued cleaning for about and hour without event. The sun was high in the sky and he knew that Shinobu would come looking for him for lunch soon. He picked up his cleaning tools and began to head back towards the door when he heard it open and close briefly.

"I'm in here!" he called out, trying to prevent any unfortunate misunderstandings. He saw Shinobu step up from behind the changing screen, she had a huge blush on her face and it was obvious she was trying to say something.

"Keitaro… I…. I was wondering if you wanted to eat out on the lawn with me?" she asked, proposing a picnic.

"That'd be great Shinobu!" Keitaro replied happily, it would save him from seeing Naru and Motoko again.

"Let me go get the basket!" she replied excitedly before running inside. _Hmm, what about Shinobu? She may be young but she too has always been there for me…_ Keitaro pondered as he waited for the blue-haired girl to return. She came out with a large basket and a huge smile on her face. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, but let me carry that." He said, gesturing at the heavy basket. He reached his hand out and it brushed against hers. She blushed and almost let out a small "Meep!" The two set off to head out to the yard behind the inn. They walked for nigh fifteen minutes before they reached a large cherry blossom tree. The two sat beneath it. Shinobu kept sliding her way towards Keitaro who was consumed by the mysteries of the Rice Ball Shinobu had fashioned for him.

"As always, it's delicious!" Keitaro smiled at her. She looked at him, a look of longing on her eyes. "Do you need something?" Keitaro asked.

"Ahh, no no no!" she said quickly. _But… but… I want to… but I can't… Can I?_ Her thoughts raced. "K..Keitaro, c...could I… k... k-k-kiss you?" she stuttered. He blushed and looked at her.

"If you want." He said. She leaned in towards him, very timidly. She pressed her lips against his softly and carefully. It was nothing but a peck but to Shinobu, it was the best thing to ever happen to her. She slowly moved back, her entire face red; she had a grateful look on her face. "Th…thank you." She said happily before sliding down next to him. She leaned against him softly as she ate. The two spent nigh an hour relaxing and talking before they decided to head back. Keitaro stepped inside to a nasty look from a very aggravated looking Motoko.

"Why were you and Shinobu out there all alone?" she asked quietly.

"We had a picnic" Keitaro smiled at her before preparing to continue up to his room. He shuffled up the stairs before Motoko decided to accuse him of doing something perverted to Shinobu and he slid onto his Futon. _Ahh, nothing left to do today. But what was up with Shinobu…?_ He asked himself, still being dense enough to not know how much she loved him. Keitaro laid on his futon for a few minutes, day dreaming about all sorts of things that if Motoko had known he had been thinking about, she would have gutted him. He heard a quick and light knock on his door and stood up quickly. He darted over and opened the door.

"Oniichan, let me in" Kanako said. He let her in and closed the door. "So, have you finished your work for the day?"

"Yep," Keitaro smiled at her.

"Good…" she nodded before turning and locking the door. Keitaro looked up at her curiously. She stepped towards him and pushed him down onto the futon. She jumped on top of him and grabbed him by the back. Kanako then pulled him up as she slid herself down and kissed him roughly. Keitaro was shocked for a few moments but began to relax and enjoy what he was doing. He felt Kanako lightly probing at his mouth with her tongue, and he flicked back at hers carefully. The two broke their lip lock after a few seconds. Keitaro had a huge blush across his face. He smirked and flipped her over, pinning her down.

"Two can play at this game." He grinned as he began to kiss her neck carefully. She smiled happily and urged him on. He reached the collar of her shirt and looked up at her, "May I?" he asked.

"Of course!" she shouted happily. Keitaro carefully pulled her shirt up and off. He then realized she had no bra on. He blushed even more and slowly slid his hand up her chest. He carefully touched her right breast. She let out a small and quiet moan. "Oniichan…." She whimpered lustfully. He grinned; emboldened by the knowledge that she actually wanted this. He licked down her neck again, moving slowly down towards her chest. He reached his target and swirled his tongue around her tender nipple before nibbling on it. Kanako arched her back and closed her eyes. Keitaro slid his hand that was on her back further down, he grabbed her pants and carefully began to slide them down. He looked up at her for approval and she nodded with a smile. With her assistance, he got her pants and panties off easily. His hands roamed her body, as he continued to tease her with his mouth. Keitaro's fingers roamed down her body until they met her pussy. It was almost dripping at this point and she whimpered as he touched it. He slid the tip of his index finger in and she moaned extremely loudly. "Keitaro…" she whispered again. She then took the initiative and flipped him over. "My turn…" she grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Ahh, that chapter was fun to write. I know, I left you off with nothing, but I don't want to rush this scene, I've had it in the works for a while now. I'm going to update this most likely tomorrow so stay tuned for the second part!


	7. Chapter 7

Mother of god guys, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. But I'm back now, hopefully at least for 3 chapters, I've got the ones after this already planned, I just need to put my evil plans into words….

Without anymore 2 month waits, here is chapter 7 and the epic continuation of the first (only?) lemon scene.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_She then took the initiative and flipped him over. "My turn…" she grinned. _Kanako straddled Keitaro against the futon and roughly kissed his neck. Before he could realize what was happening, she tore his shirt off and shuddered with anticipation. He looked up at her and she began to slide her way back on him before quickly unbuttoning his pants. She slid them off just as quickly as the shirt and she smirked.

"My my Onii-Chan, what have we here?" she said. Keitaro blushed heavily and looked up at her. She pounced on him and pulled his boxers off. She then wrapped her hand around his shaft and he let out a small gasp. She looked up at him and nodded. _Here we go..._ she thought to herself eagerly before lightly licking the throbbing tip of Keitaro's manhood. Keitaro couldn't stop himself from letting out another gasp and he sat up a bit. He looked at Kanako and saw the grin on her face. _I'm so lucky to be alive right now._ He thought to himself dreamily. Kanako quickly slid her hand up and down before working her lips around him. Keitaro moaned loudly and arched his back. She was almost shocked by his reaction, who would've thought he would be so easily excited? Kanako quickly worked her tongue around her beloved's member. She kept it up for maybe a minute before Keitaro arched his back and screamed her name as loud as he could. Her eyes widened as she tasted a very strange taste, hot and sticky, then she grinned and swallowed it all.

"Kanako…" Keitaro panted, still out of breath.

"Yes?" she asked, still shuddering.

"I love you. I really and truly do…" he replied with a confident tone she had rarely heard him use.

"I love you more Keitaro." She said with a smirk.

"Pfft, no way…" he said.

"Prove it big boy." She taunted him. And proving it was one thing he intended to do. Keitaro took the lead and pushed her down. He saw her blush and knew his own face was probably just as bad, if not worse. Keitaro was hard again and he knew it, be looked her in the eyes and began to ask.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for months Keitaro." She smiled.

Keitaro began to press himself in, he felt as though he was melting. He quickly found himself against some resistance.

"Uhhh…" he muttered, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, don't wimp out on me now!" she said before sliding her own hips up towards him. He nodded back and pushed further, feeling a tear around him. Kanako scrunched her face and whimpered in pain.

"Ah! Are you alright?!" Keitaro shouted, _Shit shit shit shit shit, of course I fucked everything up!_

"I'm alright… come on…" she said, clearly still in pain. Keitaro didn't answer in words but he slowly began to slide his manhood in and out of her almost dropping pussy. He couldn't help but moan loudly as he began to find himself in a rhythm with his adopted sister. Kanako herself began to buck her hips towards him.

"Ahh, Onii-Chan… Come on…. Fuck me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Keitaro began to move at a faster pace, almost reaching his limit. He did his best hold back as long as he could but he didn't want to hold back anymore. He moved his arms from her back to his sides and began to pump in and out as fast as he could.

"Kanako! I'm gonna come!" he shouted.

"Inside, come on baby!" she cried in response. He couldn't hold it any more and screamed her name one more before basically slumping forward on her. He was out of breath and they were breathing heavily in the same rate. Keitaro's mind was swimming he couldn't tell you his own name if you were to ask him at the moment.

"Onii-Chan, I love you." She said again, still out of breath.

"I love you too, Kanako." He replied. The two leaned back, and Kanako was on top of Keitaro. He looked over to his side and grabbed his blanket. He pulled it over them and wrapped his arms around her possessively. Before they knew, they we both asleep, as man and woman, not brother and sister.

"...Why?" was all Naru could manage to say as she listened to what she heard going on directly below her. She looked down at herself in shame; she was more than aroused, just from hearing Keitaro making sounds like that. "Why couldn't I have just told him how I felt....? Why couldn't it have been me down there, not Kanako...?"

"Well I'll be damned." Haruka muttered. "Who woulda thought that Keitaro would go through with it? I expected him to go crawling back to Naru, but, seems I was wrong." She reasoned to herself while she lit up one of her favorite "cancer sticks." Haruka stepped away from Keitaro's door and worked her way back to the Teahouse quietly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I know this chapter is a bit short but I didn't want to add any more just yet. I know the wait has been long and I apologize, I hope I can make it up to you loyal readers soon.

Please review if you feel like it.


End file.
